blackhazefandomcom-20200223-history
Rood Chrishi
Rood Chrishi (루드 크리시, Ludeu Keulisi) is a top class Magician working for Opion who goes by Blow (블로우, Beullou). He is currently attending Helios as an Idun under his real name. He is the main protagonist of Black Haze. Background Rood is a 15 year old boy who is secretly the famous magician, nicknamed "Black Magician" a.k.a Blow. However, no one except Master and Ms. Ren knows about his identity. His ability is darkness. He is not a shy person, however he dislikes being in crowds and having attention drawn to him. Appearance Rood, in his non-awakened form, is a young boy with bright blue eyes, and neck-length blond hair. His height is 162cm. However, when he awakens, he changes drastically as Ms. Ren had noted before. He grows to 178cm and his turns black. His eyes glow electric blue. In this form, his clothing is engulfed in black. Personality Rood is very clever and cunning as demonstrated when he roped Dio into helping him with his mission. He tends to try to grasp the situation before taking any immediate action. He can also be quite forceful, as shown threatening another student when he witnessed him transforming back into Rood. However, he can be deceptive and quite focused on whatever task he is required to do. Personal Information/Facts Rood is first seen in Chapter 0 talking to an unnamed woman who was later revealed to be a skeleton. The woman was telling Rood a story about how the human race obtained magical powers. The dark room where Rood was kept in, was soon opened by a man. Relationships Master ''' *He was the one who found Rood and raised him. He cares for him like a father and wants him to have a fun, normal school life. He goes out of his way to protect Rood without him realizing it. Fun and immature, he easily gets on Rood's nerves. '''Miss Ren *Miss Ren knows about Rood's Awakened form and acts as a support. She seems to hold a high position in Opion, possibly the Master's secretary. Lidusis *After Rood's persistence on befriending him, Lidusis comes to accept him as a friend. He often blames himself for the bad situations Rood gets in, but he is reassured that it really isn't his fault. Rood is protective of Lidusis since he knows that he's being targeted and almost always thinks of Lidusis first. Dio Varus *Dio is Rood's first friend in Helios. He doesn't know that Dio is a demon. He is found out at the end of the chapter 65 when his eyes uncontrollably changes. Lady Dayner *A noble as well as a Duchess of the Artian family. She is the mother of Lidusis and the one who requested Opion to help him have a good life at Helios. Iel *A Female classmate of Rood who befriends him. *She admires the Black Magician and was present during the event that made him famous. Ben *A boy who works at his family's cafe and where Rood occasionally hangs out in. They appear to be close. Lin Noa *Lin Noa is a female classmate of Rood and the older sister of Ben. Professor Rowell *A professor at Helios who has developed an obsessive interest in him ever since witnessing a mild display of Rood's abilities during the incident caused by Manon and the other Klads. Shicmuon * A powerful magician from the Magician's Association who is obsessed with meeting him in order to fight him. He can become very violent and destructive when he is prevented from doing so. Rood knows this and tries to avoid interacting with him as much as possible. Chevel Phon Hadelio *Initially, Chevel thought that Rood was just a particularly lucky Idun, but he soon discovered that Rood is the Black Magician during the Ishuella incident. Since this discovery, Chevel runs away from Rood whenever he sees him and is obviously scared of him. Rood in turn, is shown to be irritated by his behavior more than anything else. 'Powers' *'Awaken '- Transforms him into 'Blow'. This ability can only be achieved by true magicians who can use magic without the use of mana stones. Skills *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Advanced Sword Skills Equipments 'Crystal Ball ' *Rood owns a crystal ball which can be used as a communication device. Category:Characters Category:Males Class 1 Category:Opion Category:Helios Category:Students Category:Idun References